Nibbler
Nibbler is a member of a proud and ancient race called Nibblonians. He was born during early BC, he is old and wise, and has high status in his species's world. He is the first character apart from Bender to hail from the Futurama universe Personality While on the surface he pretends to be a dumb pet. Nibbler has a high IQ and has a lot of sophistication intelligent and sophisticated. Nibbler's long for intelligent conversation and approval in this new world of his. Physical Appearance Nibbler unlike others characters possesses three eyes, with his third eye being on the top of his head as a a kind of a hair .He is knee-tall compared to the kids and adults, and is mostly covered in dark fur. He often wears a red cape, small yellow shoes and baby diapers. But dresses more formally around other members of his race in a blueish Nibbolian uniform. He may look adorable, but looks only go so far as he is a pretty dangerous and smart character Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure He debuted here in the 50s part, where he encounters young heroine Lizbeth and helps her escape Area 51. Nibbler becomes a member of the team after they all get back and serves against Marceline's dad and the group Eventually he reveals his real reason of being here, He knows about the prophecy regarding Marceline's Dad and knows Lizbeth is the chosen one. He tells her that he is here to guide her to her destiny against the Lord of Evil. It also confirmed that he will stay with the team and become Lizbeth's pet and a loyal companion for her. Nibbler manages to escape the cell for a slight while and reveals that he went back for some stuff needed to destroy the portal to the afterlife that everyone is going into. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Nibbler returns here to help the heroes against Discord and Sigma. Specifically MOM who used his race to excrete dark matter and selling it expensively. He helps the team deal with Loboto to allow Raz to deal with the crazy dentist like robot. Allies and enemies Allies: The Planet Express Crew, Lizbeth, Dib, Gosalyn, Heloise, Bubbles, Milo, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen,Django, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Noob, Hans, Smoke, Pinky, Brain, Darkwing, Launchpad, Carl,Axel, Agent 9, Peep, Emperor X, Luciaus, Dr. Doof, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar and other Nibbolians, Megman X, the Scorpion Squad, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Marceline's dad, Joker, Taurus Bulba, Alternate Doof, Eggman Nega, No Heart, Professor Katz, the Scammer Aliens, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Trivia *Nibbler, when he becomes Lizbeth's pet, will serve to her what Spike serves to Twilight Sparkle. *He shares the same voice as Megatron from Transformers Prime. *He is the 2nd Futurama character to join the heroes and the 2nd to join the team and stay. *The reason he choose to go with Leela is because she is Lizbeth's granddaughter and thus he can make his master happy. *He is one of the oldest characters in the Multi-Universe. *The reason he joined the team was to find the person who can beat Marceline's dad as he foresaw it. *Nibbler seems to have effect on chosen ones twice: once with Fry and the second time with Lizbeth. *He loves to eat and bite. He especially loves biting Bender's ass which Bender retaliates with kicking him. Gallery Lord nibbler.png 180px-Lord Nibbler.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Non Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Futurama Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pets Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:The Fox Family Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Tritagonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories